The Hill That We Climb
by Zolow95
Summary: Have you ever loved someone? That it was so bad that u would give your life for that person. You hurt yourself time and time again.Well, that is what I am thinking as I am flying through the air to my certain death.Why do i care for Jasmine so much.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS! ONLY MY OC'S. ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18 EXCEPT RILEY AND SUNSHINE WHO ARE 17

This is my first story please rate and review.

RUNNING UP THAT HILL

You don't want to hurt me,

But see how deep the bullet lies.

Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.

There is thunder in our hearts, baby.

So much hate for the ones we love?

Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

HUEY

Have you ever loved someone? That it was so bad that u would give your life for that person. Well, that was what I am thinking as I am flying through the air to my certain

death. I am looking at the girl who I have tried to protect. I showed her the evil in the world but she shows me the good. While I am always mad she is always happy. That is why I love

her. She has brought light into my world of darkness. She has also absorbed some of the things I have been telling her for the past eight years. She has ceased to be the naive little

girl that I once knew. She is the only one that has broken through my tough extrior.I wish I can tell her my feelings,but there is one problem. Her boyfriend of two years,David.

David is Jasmine's boyfriend since sophomore year. Since he is dating Jasmine , he has become a part of the group. He is accepted by everyone in the group(excluding me).

Ceasar likes David because he is really into music. Cindy likes him because he plays some good basketball and is always ready for challenge. Riley only likes him because David is the

only one he can beat in madden, I mean even Jasmine has beat him. Sunshine likes David because he has good fashion taste. But he is the only thing stopping me from going out with

Jasmine.

* * *

><p>Now lets start from when it all started going bad shall we.<p>

July 3,2013

"WAKE UP ! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! This yo man DJ Am and this is the morning beats. Guys get yo coogi on and girls get yo hair did cause the 4th of July Bash is bout to go down!"

"Riley turn that off!" , I yelled at Riley as rolled out of bed. Man i hate having to hear his loud ass radio. At least Grandad gave us our on room finally.

As my eyes finally came into focus ,i looked at my surroundings. My room was cover in Martin Luther king , Malcolm X, and Huey P. Newton poster. I got dressed so i could start

my day. I grabbed one of my many generic black tees,a pair of levee jeans , and my black forces i went to start my morning meditation. As I concentrated on chi while i sat in the living room,

I heard the door open then slammed. Then walked in my first friend i made in Woodcrest , Jasmine Dubious. She still had her afro poofs,but her body has grown to have curves a man would

die for. She grabbed alot of attetion from most boys and some men. But any of them who has tried to holler at her has met my best friend,my fist. But one has slipped my radar has started to

date her. That would be David Smith,one of the few other black kids in Woodcrest.

As she plopped herself down in front of me,she starred at me with complete focus. Which was breaking my concentration. It got to the point to where i couldn't meditate any longer.

"Sorry Huey. Did i disturb you?",asked Jasmine timidly.

"No, i was just waiting for someone to mess up my morning chi meditations.",I said sarcasticly.

I decide to get me a glass of water since i was done with my meditation. As i walk into the kitchen, the rest of the crew enters the house. Thank god Grandad was on one of his do it

big trips with Tom and Sarah.

"Yo, wat it do Huey?", asked my best friend Caesar as he gave me some dap.

"Nothin much since someone interrupted my meditation."

"Sorry.I was bored."said Jasmine.

"Where yo bro at nigga?" said Cindy. She is Riley's wigger friend.

"I'm right here ."he said as he ran down the steps.

"Hey baby." he said as he kissed his girlfriend,Sunshine.

"Now why can't you be like that Caesar?" Cindy asked her boyfriend.

"Sorry baby."he said as he hugged Cindy.

Just then the person who I hated more than George W. Bush himself. David!

"Hey Jasmine. Give me some sugar." he said as he kissed Jasmine.

I had enough of the love fest,so i went watch the news in the living room. Just as i was watching the debate between President Obama and Donald Trumph,the channel was switched

to BET.

"What the hell!"

"Come on Huey,lighten up." Jasmine said as she smiled at me. That damn smile,it always got to me.

"Yeah nigga. Jus cuz you a hater,don't mean you can't lighten up."said Riley.

"Whatever,but don't complain to me when this rots your brain."

"Yall heard bout the 4th of July bash?"asked Cindy.

"Aw hells yeahs. I'm gonna be dripped in butta."exclaimed Riley.

"I'm goin because I heard my boy Hiro gonna be the dj and you know he got them skills. He gonna let me light that mic on fire."said Caesar with a grin on his face.

"I'm going so that i can dance with with my girl. Right Riley?" said David

"You kno it. Me and Sunshine gonna have the whole party hatin!"

"Aw shut up Riley."joked Sunshine.

"Yo Huey,you going?"asked Caesar.

"Why should I?"

"Come on Huey!You got to go."said Jasmine.

"I don't want to go to a stupid party"

As i said this ,Jasmine's eyes started to get watery and her lips to open. We all knew what this meant and just as we coverd our ears,she let it out. Her cry was so loud it busting our

eardrums.

"Ok ok. I will go to the stupid party."I said to shut her up.

"Yay!"

"Now,what we gonna do today."asked David"Since there is nothin on tv worth watching."

"Wat you think fool. We bout to hit up the mall so we can be coogi fo the party."said Riley"Ya kno i gots to be lookin fresh for the haters."

" roll everyone. Riley we takin my whip since it can fit all of us"said Cindy since she owned an escalade.

* * *

><p>As we left for the mall,I had a weird feeling something bad was gonna happen.<p>

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!

THE ACTION IS BOUT TO HEAT MAY BE A NIGGA MOMENT COMING.


	2. Chapter 2

THE THAT WE CLIMB

CHAPTER 2

We could be anywhere in the world  
>But we right here<br>We gon' be right here  
>For this perfect day<br>Got me thinking 'bout a perfect day

JASMINE

Here we are all packed in Cindy's escalade. Cindy and Caesar are rocking the front,while Riley and Sunshine was in the 3rd row. That left me in the middle of David and Huey. For some reason ,Huey never liked David like the rest of the crew. I wonder why as I see him staring out of the window mysteriously. You would think by now I would be able to figure him. I mean we have been friends for nearly 10 years. Ugh! It annoys me so much. But that annoying feeling always goes away once I look into Huey's amber eyes. I hadn't notice I was staring at his face until...

"Yo we here yall!" yelled Cindy as she pulled into the parking lot of the Woodcrest Shopping Center. My second favorite place besides the hill.

" So guys,what should we do first?" I asked.

"Man we need to get some grub up in this bitch. Got a nigga starving and shit."stated Riley.

SLAP!

"Riley what I told about that language!"scolded Sunshine

"You don't run Young Rezzy. No one run me."Riley said in a voice quiet enough so Sunshine could hear him.

"Well, Riley is kind of right. I am kind of hungry."said Caesar.

* * *

>"So its settled. We going to the food court. YAY!" I said with joy.<p><p>

* * *

>As we walked to the food court , I couldn't help that I was being stared at. I was right when I saw a group of boys following us. I started to get scared so grabbed hold of David's arm. He was a little surprised but he didn't push me away. He embraced me by putting his arm around my shoulder. But I still didn't feel safe with him for some reason. I then looked at Huey who was staring back at me. I could see that he sensed I was scared. I nodded toward the group of boys following us. He mouthed to me that he got my back. I finally felt at ease.<p><p>

HUEY

I mouthed to Jasmine that I had her back. I saw that she was frightened by the group of boys that was following us. I could sense that they were trouble since they have been following us for some time. I would keep my guard up watch out for Jasmine. I have always felt like I need to be Jasmine's protecter. That is the reason I tell her about the evils of the world. I put that out my mind so I could eat.

David had order a big mac from Mcdonalds,Cindy and Caesar were snacking on some Burger King, Riley and Sunshine was sharing a meat lovers pizza. While Jasmine and me both order the orange chicken salad from the Panda Express. WE have both come to have the same taste. As we sat down , Jasmine rushed up to go get some napkins.

She was gone for too long so I looked in the direction she went. And what do I see? The groups of guys were threating Jasmine. I ran to go help her.

"Where Huey going yall?" asked Cindy. That was when they saw Jasmine in trouble. They were right behind Huey.

"I advise you let her go and there won't be no trouble." I stated calmly.

"Who you suppose to be , her boyfriend?"said the teen who had a hold of her wrist.

"NO I am not."

"Then you don't matter. Now get yo afro ninja looking ass away from!"he said loudly enough so the crew heard him.

"AWWWWWW shit! He done fucked up now."said Riley sensing a nigga moment.

"Like I said before,let her go and there won't be a problem."I said with anger in my voice.

"Like I said befo,get yo lil afro nin..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence before I kicked him through the display window of Holster.

I looked at the rest of his crew. They took of running in the opposite direction.

Jasmine ran in to me crying into my chest.

"Jasmine I told you I had your back and I will always have it."I said.

"Thanks Huey. Now can we go back and eat?"she asked now that she returned to her normal self.

"Yeah. Come on and lets go eat."I told her .

As we walked back to the table I heard Riley's loud ass mouth already talking bout the fight.

"Man you see that shit. Maaannn, Huey was on some ol matrix shit!"he said as we sat back down to eat.

* * *

>I saw that David had an angry look on his face. I guess he was a little mad about those guys messing with Jasmine.<p><p>

"Now that we finished eating where we going?"asked Suneshine.

"Cindy and me hittin u FootLocker for some new kicks."said Caesar.

"Baby, me and you headin to Rue 21."said Riley with a smile on his face.

"Huey,David,and me are going to POLO factory."Said Jasmine.

As I was about to leave with Jasmine, Riley asked for my phone.

"Why you want my phone?"

"Cause you got them cool ass apps."he said

"Fine. Just give it to me when we get back in the car alright."

"Yeah yeah."he said as looked through my phone.

As Jasmine ,David,and me entered Polo factory she already saw something for me. She pulled a pair of black levees. I had to admit she knew my tastes and they were pretty fly.

"Huey go and try these on."she commanded

"Okay but hold my wallet."I said as I handed her my wallet.

As I was trying on the jeans, I heard David on his phone.

"Yeah...right now...you gonna leave us...we on our way."he said through the phone.

"Jasmine,come on they about to leave us."

"Who you talking bout?"she asked.

"Cindy and the crew."

"But what about..."but he cut her off and dragged her out of the store.

I tried to follow the but the alarm went off when I tried to to leave the store. So I had to put on my other pants and run through the mall. I was pushing and running through people. As I made it to the main entrance, I saw Cindy's escalade leaving the parking lot and driving onto the highway.

JASMINE

I felt bad because we left Huey at the mall. I tried to get them to wait for him before we left the parking lot, but Riley wasn't hearing it.

"Guys can we wait for Huey please?"i asked.

"Hell no, he should have brought his bitch ass on when we were leaving."Riley said.

As we left the parking lot, I looked out the back window and saw Huey at the entrance of the mall.

"Man, that nigga could call him a cab."Riley said.

"But Riley you have his phone and I have his wallet."I told him

"Oh well, his ass just gonna have to walk in the rain."He said

I looked back at Huey as we turned onto the highway. He looked a mix between pisssed and hurt.

_RATE&REVIEW

WAIT TIL THE MAIN NIGGA MOMENT. SOMEONE MIGHT BE CLOSE TO DEATH.


	3. Chapter 3

RUNNING THAT HILL

CHAPTER 3

HUEY

I was beyond pissed at them. How could they just up and leave me at the mall like that. The mall closed early due to this crazy storm. T had no money, no phone, and no ride. I also apparently had no friends either. UHHH! But what killed me the most was Jasmine.

She could have waited or at least said something to me. I heard her say something while I was in the dressing room, but David had cut her off. But what I don't understand is when they pulled off , she looked out the window and saw me standing there. But still she said nothing. At times like this I feel like I am alone in this world after all.

Well, I had only one way to get home. Whether I liked it or not I was walking the twelve and a half miles home.

"Man, this some ol' bullshit!" I screamed into the empty parking lot. I was sounding like Riley. I must be losing my mind.

As I stepped into the parking lot , the first wave of rain hit my body. Not only was it cold as hell but it was heavy. You could sheets of rain just pouring down. But I was determined to get home. And when I get there someone's ass is gonna get fucked.

JASMINE

Oh my god , Huey is going to be mad. I tried to get them to turn around but they wasn't hearing it. I was wondering how he was going to get home. I hope he wasn't going to walk home. If he walks home he might get hit by a speeding car, or he might get robbed. But wait, he doesn't have anything on him. What if they beat him half to death and anally rape him.

As I thought of that last scenario, David saw the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Whats wrong baby?"he asked

"We left Huey!" I said sniffing

"Don't worry, he can take care of himself." he told me

"But he can get hurt or robbed or..."I was silenced by the powerfulness of his kiss.

"Like I said , he can take care of himself."H said. But it didn't make me feel any better. I didn't speak after that. I just put my face in his chest and thought about Huey.

The ride was unbearable till we got to the freeman house. That was when the fun started.

"Ok guys, we gon leave the bags in here. Then we gon have to run to the house." said Cindy "Riley you got yo keys ready?"

"Man you know it. Let me go first so I can unlock the door." he said as he opened his door.

I watched Riley dash to the door while he was yelling and cursing about messing up his new kicks. As he opened the front door , he signaled for us to come on. This is the part that I hate. I don't like rain because it makes my hair frizzier than what it already is. I wish I could straighten it, but Huey says I look better with my puffs. He can be sweet when he wants to.

As we ran to the house, the cold rain was pounding my body. It was really strong, not to mention there was a lot of wind. I really hope that Huey didn't walk in this weather.

When we reached the front door, we were greeted by the warmth of the heater. Thank God for technology. As we dried ourselves off, Riley came down the stairs with his collection of bootleg movies.

"Ok yall, what we gonna watch ?"He asked us.

"How bout we watch Soul Plane 3"asked Cindy

"Come on baby, we saw that last week."Caesar told her

"What about Shrek 5?" suggested Sunshine

"All hells naw. Not that kiddy shit!Next!"Riley screamed

"How bout the Chainsaw Massacre 3"asked David

"Yeah"everyone yelled in unsion

We cut the lights off and started watching the movie. Did I mention I was terrified of scary movies.

HUEY

The rain has taken its toll on my body. My muscles ache with each step I take. My clothes can do nothing to keep me warm. I messed up my favorite pair of air forces, the africa editions. To top it all off, I was beyond furious at my friends for leaving me. My anger was boiling in every part of my body.

I was just a mile away from my house. I have been walking for two and a half hours. As I walked the last mile , some idiot decided it was a good idea to fuck with me.

WRONG!

"Your a dumb ass for walking in the rain" he yelled out of his car window. He then proceeded to hit a puddle so it would splash me. I picked up a rock that was the size of my fist and threw it at the car. My aim was dead on as it smashed through the back window and hit the driver, knocking him out. His car then swerve and ran into a stop sign.

This did nothing but intensify my anger. I was glad when I made it home, but I saw a sight that put me above my boiling point. I saw Cindy's escalade in the drive way. That is not what made me go crazy. It was that they were all chilling in the living room, watching a movie. I was going to kick some ass.

I kicked in the door with all my strength . It scared everyone out of there minds. They had all of the lights off, so they couldn't see the anger in my face. But the light from the street light, they could make out my soggy afro. That is how they figured out it was me and not some crazy killer hobo. They had no idea what kind of hell was about rain on them. Riley made the mistake of speaking first.

"Man , you had everyone in dis bitch scared thinking you was some killin ass nigga." he said as he walk in front of me with a huge grin on his face. "Why you kicked open the..." I didn't let him finish as I landed one swift punch to the stomach, which sent him flying in to the china cabinet that  
>Grandad kept to impress white people. He hit the floor and rolled over in pain. He was in no condition to get up any time soon.<p>

Everyone was shocked at what just happened. They had never seen anything close to this. Caeser was the next one to get fucked up.

"Yo man, what ever is wrong we can talk about this." he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. Too late to try that Caesar. I grabbed his wrist and tossed him back into the living room. His body hit the wall with so much force that a crater was made. He fell to the ground unconscious. Cindy ran to his side while David, Sunshine, and Jasmine stayed in there place. Finally David thought he was man enough to talk to me. He probably wish he never did that when I get finished with him.

"Man you can't be coming up in here, kicking people's asses like you want the world to end." he screamed at me like he owned me. With every word he stepped closer to me. If he could see the look on my face he would have shit himself like Ed Wuncler the third did when he was in Iraq.

I attacked his midsection with a combination of kicks, knees,and punches. I then layed three uppercuts sending him straight up. I wasn't done yet. I jumped up to his level and swiftly kicked him in the jaw, sending him flying into the dining room table.

When I was done, I was breathing hard. I was still furious when something unexpected hit me.

SLAP!


	4. Chapter 4

THAT HILL WE CLIMB

This is not the end, this is not the beginning  
>Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision<br>But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm  
>Though the words sound steady something empty's within them<br>We say yeah with fists flying up in the air  
>Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there<br>Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
>Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear<p>

chapter 4

HUEY

SLAP!

Someone slapped me so hard that spit flew out of my mouth. I turned around ready to attack who ever hit me. But I stopped , seeing that it was Jasmine who had slapped me. She had tears forming in her eyes. I couldn't deal with hurting her emotionally and physical. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs to my room. Too bad Jasmine was right behind me.

As I entered my room with Jasmine hot on my tail, I saw my escape . My window was left open from this morning. I jumped out the window and grabbed the gutter. I then flipped myself onto the roof. Jasmine stopped and looked out the window knowing she could not follow me. I ran to the front of the roof and jumped onto the front yard. When I landed I tucked and rolled. Just as she was opening the front door I took off into the darkness of the night. I looked back just in time to see David pulling her back inside. That was really starting to annoy me.

JASMINE

David pulled me into the house just as I was about to go after Huey. I knew Huey was going to be mad, we should have went back for him.

When we walked back into the living room, we saw that Riley had gotten up off the floor . But Ceasar was still out.

"Aw shit, that fuckin hurt like a bitch. Why Huey got to be a bitch ass nigga and come beat our asses!"he yelled while rubbing his stomach

"Baby, you alright?"asked Sunshine while she was by his side.

"Yeah. Nothin broken, but I am going to have a big ass bruise. How David and Ceez?"he said

"Well David has a lot of bruises, both of his lips are busted, and he gonna have one serious black eye in the morning. Ceasar is still out."she informed him

"I can't wake him up !"Cindy yelled

"I got this. Yo Ceez, I think Diddy represent NYC better than Jay z!"Riley yelled

This instantly woke Ceasar up out of his unconscious state.

"Whoever said that is plain old stupid and deaf!" he yelled as he sat up."Man Huey was pissed. Where he at any way?"

"He ran off after I slapped him."I told them.

They all looked at me like I had just turned into Stinkmeaner.

"Awwww shit! Aint no one ever slapped Huey befo"Riley said

"Jasmine you crazy. But why was he mad any way?"asked Ceasar

"He mad because we left him t the mall and he had to walk home in the rain."I told them

"Man. Huey stay being a bitch."Riley said

"Come on guys, lets clean this mess up."Sunshine said

"Young Reezy don't clean up shit!"Riley yelled

"If you don't help us clean up, you won't get to see me in that outfit from Victoria Secret"she told him in a seductive voice

Just like speed lightin , Riley grabbed the got the broom and dust pan and started to clean up the broken glass and china. We all just started at him.

"What the fuck yall lookin at!Get to cleanin in this bitch!"he yelled at them

12 A.M.

"Finally , we are done."Cindy said falling onto the couch. It took 6 hours to clean the house and fix the crater in the wall.

"I guess yall staying her tonight."Riley said"Cindy and Ceez , yall got the couch. Me and Sunshine gots my room of course. David and Jasmine , yall got Huey's room since he aint here."Riley barely finished the last part as he dragged Sunshine up the stairs to his room with a smile on his face.

"Well goodnight yall."David said as we went into Huey's room.

As I sat on the bed he started to kiss me. I started to melt away.

"Baby I can't help myself."he said as he started to take off his shirt. "I want you so bad." he kissed me again. This was making me feel drunk.

"But baby , this is wrong. We shouldn't do this here." I told him

"Don't worry I brought protection"he said .

By now we are both naked under the covers. Huey isn't going to like this

HUEY

I have been walking around for a couple of hours now. I have gone through some of the other neighborhoods of Woodcrest. The rain has let up a little so that was kind of good. My mind was still thinking about what had just happened. Kicking their asses did help my anger a little. They will probably hate me for a while. I don't care , I just want to go home so I ca sleep. The rain has taken its toll on my body. My arms and legs feel like logs . I have a huge head ache from when Jasmine slapped me. Man can she slapped hard.

I'll talk to jasmine tomorrow. She is probably going to be mad and try to give me the silent treatment. But that doesn't last longer than a week and I could use the silence.

As I stepped onto Timid Deer Lane, I saw Cindy's escalade still in the drive way. I guess they were sleeping over. I opened the front door and saw that the house was cleaned. The glass and china was picked up and the wall was fixed. I also noticed Ceez and Cindy sleeping on the couch. I decided not to bother them.

I walked up the stairs and opened Riley's room door. He was sleeping with Sunshine in his arms smiling. I could care less about what he was smiling about. I figured that Jasmine and David went to sleep to her house. Man was I wrong.

I opened my room door to see two sleeping bodies in my bed. I was starting a little mad. I was wondering why they couldn't sleep in the guess room. That is when I remembered one of Grandad's myspace dates. Lets just say it was nasty.

I decide I would get some blankets out of my closet and go sleep in the den. As I stepped into the room , I felt something slippery under my shoe. When I lifted my foot , I saw a used condom. This put me back into ass whooping mood.

I flicked on the light which woke up David and Jasmine.

"What the hell?" he said as my fist collided with his jaw. He stumbled and fell onto the floor.

"What the fuck Huey?"Jasmine yelled at me. Then she saw the condom next to my foot. "Oh." . It didn't help that she was in her underwear and wearing one of my Malcolm X t shirts. David was only wearing a pair of boxers. Thank god they were not mine. David then tackled me into the wall which woke up everybody in the house. My reflexes became slow since I was starving and was out in the rain all damn day.

Riley and the gang busted through the door to see what was going on. This distracted David enough for me to tackle him to the floor. But he planted his feet in my chest and flipped me into the wall. I just so happened to hit a closed window. The window broke int o many glass shards below me.

As I hit the ground, I felt the glass shards embed themselves into the backside of my body. With what energy I had left , I fought through the pain and ran. As I ran, blood dropped onto the ground leaving a trail. But I still kept on running to the place I felt safest. The Hill.

I reached the hill just as I was about to collapse. With what the little strength I had left, I went to the backside of the oak tree and pulled myself onto the lowest branch. My body started to go numb from the pain as I lay back onto the tree. I then heard the sound of running towards the tree. I looked over and saw that it was Jasmine. I was a little relieved because she might care enough to help me. She was screaming something , but I started blacking out. I then saw David run up to her and convinced her to come back to the house. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out completely.

JASMINE

I can't believe what just happened. Huey started fighting David because he found out we had sex in his room. I knew it was a bad idea. But the fight ended quickly when Huey was tossed out of the window. But when I looked out the window, he was gone. But he was injured because he had left a trail of blood. That is when I decided I had to find him.

I had to help him, he was my best friend and he was my first friend. He has done so much for me and I have done so little for him lately. I feel so horrible right now.

I ran out the front door to see the trail of blood going towards the hill. I had to hurry. I ran as fast as I could. But when I got to the hill , there was no sign of Huey and the blood stopped. I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed out his name.

"Huey! Huey please! I'm sorry for what happened! I should have known better!" I screamed as tears flooded my eyes.

Then David ran up the hill to my side.

"Baby please come back to the house."he told me

"i have to look for Huey."I told him.

"Don't go looking for him. He attacked me, Riley, and Ceasar. He could have attacked you and the girls.!"

"Huey would never do that. Or would he?"I questioned myself

I finally left with David wondering if I made the right choice. By the time we got back, the window had a plywood board over ti. The crew was demanding questions.

"What the fuck happened in this bitch?"asked Riley

"Well Huey got mad because me and David had sex in his room. Then he started to fight David and David tossed him out the window. Now Huey is gone"I told the crew tearing up.

"Hol up, hol up. Jasmine, you had sex!"Cindy said dying of laughter.

"It is not funny."I told her.

"Sorry, but you don't seem like the type to be puttin in some dirty work."she told me. I started to pout at her.

"Man wateva. Huey gon be okay. Now lets go back to bed. We gotta go grocery shoppin tomorrow cause they ain't no food in this bitch."Riley told us.

We all went back to sleep. But Huey was still on my mind. I wonder why I choose David over Huey. I forgot about it as I fell asleep.

10 HOURS LATER...

We were all dressed and ready to go grocery shopping. Riley was complaining about not having milk for his Fruity Hoops. So we left an hour earlier than planned. I wanted to make sure I got Huey some kiwis. He loved them things to death. As we left I saw Ceasar put something on the coffee table.

HUEY

I woke up to the bright sunlight in my eyes. I found out I was still in the tree on the hill. That meant that Jasmine never found me. That is when the events of last night started to come back to me. I decided I needed to go home.

As I moved I felt the glass shards cut deeper into my body. The pain was horrible. I got down from the tree and saw a horrific sight. There was a huge blood stain on the trunk of the tree. I walk as fast as I could back home. I didn't have much strength left. Hopefully when I got home Riley could take me to the E.R.

I made it home to see that Cindy's escalade was gone. I hope Riley didn't leave with them. I opened the door , I was hoping that the door being unlocked was a sign that he was home.

I walked into the living room to see a note on the coffee table.

'Yo Huey,if you are reading this then we are at the store.

I don't know whats wrong, but you have to straighten up

We can talk about this when we get back'

-love and peace

Ceasar

As I read that last sentence, I started black out again. But this one was different from the one earlier. This one was way stronger. I couldn't fight it anymore and I collapsed onto the coffee table , breaking it.

RATE AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

THAT HILL WE CLIMB

CHAPTER 5

She had it all figured out  
>But she left me with a broken heart<br>Fucked around and turned me down  
>'Cause she didn't think I could play the part<p>

But now the prom queen, the prom queen  
>Is crying, sitting outside of my door<br>See, you never know how  
>How everything could turn around<p>

CHAPTER 5

JASMINE

Going grocery shopping really took my mind off the drama thats been happening lately. We got a lot of food since the Freeman house was completely barren waste land. It was going great until one kid had started to go crazy. He was yelling about marsh mellow candy and soda. I had all I could take of this crazy demon. I didn't have a belt to beat him with, so I picked up a can of green and threw it at the kid.

It hit him right smack in the back of the head. When he turned around and saw my face, he knew I meant business and he finally shut the hell up. Suddenly the people in the store started to clap for me. We finally made it to the checkout line after a hour and a half of shopping. The price came out to two hundred and eighty-three dollars. Man do I hate the economy. Huey says its all George Bush's fault. Thats when I remembered about Huey being hurt.

I rushed everyone into the car and we took off for home. I wanted to be there in case Huey showed up. As we grabbed the bags and entered the house, the site that awaited us would shocked the most cold hearted person. We drop the grocery bags as soon as we saw him.

Huey was laying on top of the coffee table. There was a lot glass in his back, arms, and legs. His shirt and pants had turned a dark red from him losing so much blood. I was the first person to react.

I ran to his side to see if he was alive. Thankfully he was still breathing,but he barely had a pulse.

"Someone hurry and call 911!" I yelled .

The ambulance finally came five minutes later. They lifted Huey onto the stretcher and loaded him into the back of the ambulance. He looked so dead and lifeless. It scared me more than when 9/11 happened. As I tried to get in the ambulance, David stopped me.

"Baby you don't need to go. Let Riley since he is actual family."he told me.

"Naw! Fuck that man. We all bout to go!" Riley yelled.

We all hooped into Cindy's car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Once we were there they took Huey into the E.R. But they forced us to stay in the waiting room. It was about five hours until the surgery was finished and the doctor came out.

"Ok heres the deal. He is going to make a full recovery. He had a total of fourty-six cuts in the backside of his body ranging from three to ten centimeters deep. We have stitched him up and he is currently in resting." Doctor Martin informed us.

"Hey doc can we see him ?"Ceasar asked.

"Sure, but you can not speak to him since he is in a medical induced coma."

We entered the room to see Huey resting in a bed. He looked so peaceful but when he was going to wake up, there was going to be hell. Mainly because he had an iv in his arm. Huey has a fear of needles.

One time we went to go get our yearly flu shots and Huey freaked out. They stuck the needle in my arm first. He instant went white like a ghost. I didn't cry or nothing. It didn't even hurt that bad. Then when it was his turn, all hell broke lose. They had to get six male nurses to hold Huey down while they gave him his shot. End of flashback.

We got to stay for ten minutes, then they made us leave. I hope Huey would be alright. I feel like this is all my fault.

HUEY

I awoke in a strange room. I looked around and noticed that I was in the hospital. I don't like hospitals because there is always someone dying and lives being ruined. Well at least I got some treatment before I died. Someone must have found me.

I then notice the iv hooked to my arm. I dislike needles with a passion. You might think that a person who is skilled with a katana shouldn't be afraid of a needle. Well you are terribly wrong. A katana slices and cuts while a needle pierces and injections and unknown liquid into your body.

I ripped the iv out of my arm which caused the heart monitor to flatline. Next thing I knew, a gang of nurses and doctors ran into my room. They finally calmed down when they saw that I was alive and well.

"I'm sorry, but you have to keep this in your arm"said the doctor as he placed the iv back into my arm. I would have fucked him up but my body was still recovering.

They finally left after they saw that I was stable. They did tell me I was going to be released in three days. Man did those three days pass fast . No one even came visit me either. Man I was starting to think I had no one that cared about me.

When they finally released me , none of my friends came to pick me up. I decide to catch a cab. It was the worst ride I ever experienced in my life. The cabbie kept asking me if I knew any good fry chicken places. I swear people can not get any more ignorant . I was too tired to even respond.

The ride home cost me twenty eight dollars. I told him I would get the money from inside the house. He said I better come back with the money or he was going to shoot up my house. I gave him a "yeah right" look. Then he pulled out a 9 millimeter pistol from under his seat. I hurried as fast as I could move.

When I open the door I saw Ceasar and Riley playing call of duty. They didn't see me, so I went upstairs without making a sound. I hobble out the door still unnoticed by Riley and Ceasar. And they call themselves my brother and my best friend. I paid the cabbie and and went back inside.

Before I entered the house , I looked across the street to Jasmine's house. Her car was gone, so I figured she was with David. Seems like nobody cares about me getting out of the hospital.

I got Riley and Ceasar's attention the only way I knew how. As I entered the house, I slammed the door. This caught there attention.

"Who the fuck slammin the do in dis bithc!Huh?"Riley screamed from the living room. He and Ceasar

finally looked up to see me with my famous scowl on my face.

"Oh. Hey Huey,what are you doing here man. You ain't suppose to be out of the hospital for three days"Ceasar said.

"It has been three days!"I told them sternly.

"Oh, sorry about that."he said.

"Man I gots me a new whip."Riley bragged .

"What, you got another bike"I said sarcastically.

"Naw man, I gonna be rollin in that new cts-v. Ed got it fo me fo my birthday."he said.

"Your birthday aint for another three months."

"Man stop hatin Huey. Its all tricked out. It gots twentyfos on that hoe. Then it gots the alligator guts in it. And it got some other goodies too." he said with a smile on his face.

"Whatever. I am going to bed."I said as I walked up the stairs. Then I remembered what had happened in there, so I decided to go sleep in the den. I fell asleep on the foldout couch and had a dream about telling white people how Ronald Regan was the devil and Jesus was black.

RATE AND REVIEW

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. THE ACTION WILL SOON PICK UP AGAIN.


End file.
